bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 11
Note: I know I said that I was going to write this around 2 months ago, although I've been rather busy with college (if you wish to inquire about it, I'll tell you) and I have some relative free time to at least start on this. Plus, my dumbass self forgot the password again so I had to reset my password yet again. I wrote it down though so I shouldn't forget it anymore. Anyway, on with the chapter* A New Face at Bullworth: Part 11 The day after I was jumped by the Greasers I felt like absolute crap. When I woke up, I looked in the mirror and saw that my left eye was swollen. Thankfully, that was the only damage done to my face. My body was not so lucky. I had bruises and welts all across my chest and arms. I've wore long sleeve shirts to hide this. Whenever the other Preps walk by me, some have chuckled and made snide remarks. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of being in this clique. If what they did is their way of giving a "warning", then I'd be afraid of what they do if you're on their bad side. If I didn't need a place to sleep, I would have already left Harrington House by now. However, due to the Boys Dorm having all the rooms occupied, I'm stuck here. I was able to hide my bruises from Charlie, Michael, Jimmy and Bradi for a few days. Eventually, they did find out due to Parker relaying what happened. Michael was livid and has been wanting to get revenge on the Preps and the Greasers. Charlie on the other hand has been trying to cast the event aside. Him and Michael have been at odds over this. Currently, I, along with Jimmy and Bradi, are sitting in Charlie and Michael's dorm room watching the two argue. This isn't on the scale of the argument between Jimmy and Charlie earlier this year, thank goodness; However, there is tension in the air. "Guys, it isn't that big of a deal," I state, trying to ease the situation. "'Isn't that big of a deal?' Edgar, they jumped you for Christ's sake! Look at what they did to you!" Michael responds, and then looks over at Charlie. "I don't understand how you don't see the severity of this situation," He continues. "Look, we should just let this slide," Charlie suggests. "It's real shitty that this happened, but we can't just march into Harrington House demanding retribution. We'd end up getting our asses kicked." "So we're just going to let this slide?" Michael questions. There is a hint of anger in his tone. Charlie also seems to pick up on this, and turns his head away. "I mean... what are we suppose to do?" "We could get some retribution." "Retribution isn't everything." "I don't get it," Michael begins to state. "When it came to helping me fight Devin's Crew, you helped me. When it came to breaking Johnny and Jack out of the asylum, you helped me. Hell, you even got into a few fights with the Townies along the way, despite your high standing with them. But now you won't help out your friend who got his ass handed to him? What, do you not want to ruin your standing with those greaseballs?" "It's not that..." "Then what is it, Charles?" (unfinished) Category:Blog posts